sorairu_windfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Skills (スキールズ, sukiruzu) are recurring game mechanics in the Sorairu Wind series. They act as customizable skills for the playable characters and their Wind Gears. They can be used to improve the characters' speed and/or abilities during gameplay. Game appearances ''Sorairu Wind 360'' Skills first appeared in Sorairu Wind 360, where they are unlocked by completing missions, or by obtaining certain Medals from a specific mission. List of Skills ''Sorairu Wind 360'' |- |Turbo Grind | style="text-align: left;" |Increases grind speed more than with Jet Grind. |Speed |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Sub-A Grind | style="text-align: left;" |Increases Grind speed to maximum, but greatly lowers acceleration. |Speed |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Rocket Flight | style="text-align: left;" |Flight speed increased. |Flight |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Mach Flight | style="text-align: left;" |Increases flight speed more than with Rocket Flight. |Flight |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Air Time Bonus | style="text-align: left;" |Gain bonus trick points based on flight time. |Trick |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Accelerator | style="text-align: left;" |Increases starting acceleration. |Speed |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Sub-S Accelerator | style="text-align: left;" |Increases starting acceleration to maximum, but lowers top speed. |Speed |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Grind Expert | style="text-align: left;" |Gain more trick points upon grinding. The longer you grind, the more points you gain. |Trick |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Instant Brake | style="text-align: left;" |Stop immediately on a dime when braking. |Power |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Air Dash Bonus | style="text-align: left;" |Surfing through Air Rings nets you more trick points. |Trick |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Flight Cancel | style="text-align: left;" |Immediately cancel an Air Dash while surfing through the air. |Flight |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |High Jump | style="text-align: left;" |Increases jump height. |Trick |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Splash Jump | style="text-align: left;" |Increases jump height more than with High Jump. |Trick |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |High Jump | style="text-align: left;" |Increases jump height. |N/A |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Trick Expertise | style="text-align: left;" |Perform tricks faster in the air. |Trick |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Sub-T Bonus | style="text-align: left;" |Limits number of tricks that can be performed, but gain more trick points. |Trick |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Rocket Boost | style="text-align: left;" |Increases initial boost speed. |Speed |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Turbo Boost | style="text-align: left;" |Increases initial boost more than with Rocket Boost. |Speed |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Mach Boost | style="text-align: left;" |Increases initial boost more than with Turbo Boost. |Speed |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Recovery | style="text-align: left;" |Reduces imbalance due to awkward landings. |Speed |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Recovery Plus | style="text-align: left;" |Reduces imbalance more than Recovery, but also retains your initial speed. |Speed |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Air Absorber | style="text-align: left;" |Air slowly increases at a steady rate. |Power |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Air Assimilator | style="text-align: left;" |Air rate increases faster than with Air Absorber. |Power |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Sub-S Air | style="text-align: left;" |Increases air rate, but at the cost of lowering top speed. |Power |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Trick Gauge Bonus | style="text-align: left;" |Increases initial boost speed. |Trick |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Auto Drift | style="text-align: left;" |Increases initial boost speed. |Speed |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |Drift Cancel | style="text-align: left;" |Increases initial boost speed. |Speed |Altachiara Durendal |Hauteclaire Gringolet Balmung Chrysaor|} |- |}